Wanted
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Hermione and Draco. From Lucis POV. I hope you guys enjoed it. Its fluffy but hey, it was my first lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

By: DaOnleeSam

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. Although I wouldn't mind…

One- Shot

"Hermione, honey come down! You have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy." Called Lily Granger from the guest room of Hermoine's mansion.

"I coming, Mom. I'm looking for my good luck ruby earrings.

"It's in the bathroom." Replied Lily heading down the stairs.

"Thanks!" screeched Hermione, almost falling in her search for her good luck earrings, and its set. She was dressed in a burgundy turtleneck, and black velvet suit, and Italian steletos.

"Mom," Hermione began as she headed down the stairs "do you want to accompany me?"

"Honey, this is between you and Draco, I want you two to set a truce." Replied Lily from the kitchen.

"Mom, that's impossible. Once a slytherin always a slytherin. Same for gryfindors. There is no way we can merge empires let alone a truce." Reasoned Hermione as she opened the front door, and grabbed her purse and keys to her Lexus coupe.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice sweetie. You have to merge companies. You need something from Malfoy Internationals, just as they need something form Granger- Internationals."

"Whatever you say mother." Replied Hermione as she opened her car door, wondering how the hell she was going to approach Draco, the boy, now man, that made her life, and her best friends lives miserable throughout their Hogwarts years.

---------------

"Mr. Malfoy, you have an appointment in five minutes." Reminded Sophie, Draco's secretary.

"With who?" questioned Draco in a brisk voice, unaware that today was the merge meeting.

"Miss Hermione Granger, sir." Replied Sophie, after scheduling another appointment to the doctors for Draco.

"Send her in ten minutes after the due appointment. I want her to wait for me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, here to see Mr. Malfoy." Began Hermione, once she mustered up the courage to enter Draco's quarters.

"He'll be ready in just a moment, please take a seat." Replied Sophie politely

"Thank you." Hermione said as she sat down, wondering what the hold up was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I want Draco and the mudblood's marriage certificate ready in 5 minutes, or else!" I screamed as I checked the calendar. Today was the day. The merging of Granger and Malfoy Internationals. However, not only do I need the two to find a truce, I have to get them married to maintain it.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice from my left.

"What?" I answered enraged.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife would like to see you."

"Well then send her in."

"Yes sir." My secretary replied before my wife entered.

"Lucius, please come down, I'm worried about you. You need to take a vacation. How about Dominican Republic?" requested a concerned Narissa.

"Of course. But after we marry Draco and the mudblood." I replied gruftly.

"Honey. You do realize, that once you marry them she will become your daughter in law? So might as well get used to calling her by her name."

"Yes, well… They're not married yet." I replied grabbing my wife around her waist and tumbling her onto my lap, for a little snogging session.

When the doors suddenly open. Revealing an enraged duo.

"How could you do this father? You married me to the mudblood. Me? The most eliglible bachelor in both worlds!" shouted Draco, after he received the files from his lawyer.

"Well, excuse me. You fucking think I wanted to be married to you. Well get a clue, you fucking—

Hermione never got to finish as her lips were helped captive by Draco.

_Good. I think smirking as I realize that my wife just placed the binding spell on the two young adults. It's about time I got myself a grandchild._ I think to myself, once again resuming the rudely interrupted snogging session with my wife. Becoming unaware of the two.

----------------

"Draco!" Hermione screamed into Draco's mouth, when he began to unzip her suit.

"What?" he replied sharply.

"You have to stop. You don't wane me. It's the binding spell." Reasoned Hermione, trapped under a very aroused Draco.

"You imbecile. I've always wanted you. This is why I've always treated you, Potty and Weasel cruely." Whispered Draco into Hermione's lips.

"I've wanted too… I've wanted too." Hermione mumbled completely lost to the sensations Draco was causing her to feel. Just before finding herself entrapped under his muscular arms on his bed, after he apparated.

------------------

_He does know what he's doing._ Thought Lily to herself, as she watched Hermione and Draco through the fire, thanks to the Malfoys. _I always wanted grandchildren also._ She thought smiling at the two.

A/N: Well I generally write fanfics from Hermiones's POV, and decided to try something new. So please review, what you think about it. It's not the best, but hey, I tried. It's my first one shot. Let me know how to improve in my style of writing the one- shots. THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! It is I, DaOnleeSam. For the story wanted (I think that's the title), well you know the story with Hermione and draco form lucius's point of view. Many readers wanted me to make it an actual story rather than a one shot. And if I make it an actual story should I pursue the love making session with draco and Hermione? So please review what I should do. If I get at least 7 reviews saying to continue it and with the love making session, than I will. If not I will leave it as a one- shot.  
I didn't think anyone would like from lucius p.o.v, so I was shocked by the reviews. BUT THANKS, I FEEL SO SPECIAL. (lolz.)

Honestly, thanks to all the readers that reviewed. IT means a lot to me, since I was so nervous about writing at first and only read fanfics, which you can tell if you see how many stories and authors are in my favorites.

Yours Truly DaOnleeSam AKA. Samantha


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted  
By: DaOnleeSam  
Chapter 2: Draco and Hermione's Moment**

A/N: This chapter will be from Draco and/ or Hermione's P.O.V. in the beginning. Then it will shift to Lucius P.O.V. again.  
Since so many of you readers wanted this to continue, I will. I hope you guys like it, and thank you all for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Draco. Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked while trying to catch my breathe. God, is he fantastic, and we didn't even do anything yet.

"Because, I wasn't sure how you felt about me." Draco responded while running his hands down my body, before capturing my lips in another passionate kiss.

"We'll talk about this later." I whispered into his mouth, as I pulled his pants down.

"Feisty aren't we?" he teased as he rolls me on top of him.

"Shut up, and let me…" I retort, as his pants finally fall down.

"Let you what Hermione? I want to hear you say it." He says while staring at me intently and capturing my hands.

"Say what?" I reply anxiously wanting to get back to making love.

"Say you love me back."

"Draco…"

"Draco what!" he snaps, suddenly angry, about to get up.

"Damn it. I love you, shit!" I reply as I begin to put my clothes back on. Man, leave it to him to kill the moment. "Are you fucking happy now?" I shout as I put my shoes on.

"Stop." He commands softly.  
"No, just let me go." I whisper, trying to keep from crying.

"Hermione." He says as he tries to pull me towards him.

"No Draco! Leave me alone. I want this marriage annulled a.s.a.p." I scream, unable to keep the tears form falling, as I head towards the door.

Click.

"Unlock the door Draco." I reply facing the door, upon hearing the locks engage.

"Turn around."

"No."

"Damn it woman. Do you have to make everything do difficult?" I snap as I grab her shoulders. "Weren't you listening to a word I was saying? I love you Hermione. I just had to hear you say it back." I say softly as I stare into her eyes hoping my love for her was showing through.

"Yes. I'm sorry Draco. I… I've never said it to anyone before and it was hard. I didn't mean to… I thought you were going to leave. And I didn't want to be hurt again. And…and…and I do love you." I hear her reason as I grab her into a bone crushing hug.  
"I love you too. I love you too Hermione." I whisper into her ruffled hair. "Let's go home, and finish this properly." I joke into her hair as she looks down.  
"Oh… Why don't we finish it here?" she replies softly as she looks into my eyes. She looks so innocent at this moment, I think. With love evident in her eyes.

"I must say, I always loved the way you think." I reply seductively before dragging her back to the floor with me on top. "Now, why did you have to go and put on these clothes?" I inquire as I rip her shirt apart. And begin to kiss her top to bottom.

"Ah. Um, Draco. I can't think." I confess softly, as I shiver in pleasure.

"You're not suppose to. Just relax and let me love you." He whispers as he kisses down my thought, sending me through frenzy.

"I love you." I whisper again, as he removes all my clothes. "A Lot." I gasp as his hands slide down, down, down, and into my core.

"Oh god!" I scream as he pumps in and out of me.

"Draco, now!" I scream as I feel an orgasm coming through.

"Yes." He replies as he enters me.

"Yes," I chant as he starts in a slow rhythm then fast.

"I love you." He says as I grab him into a passionate kiss, as soon as I feel us coming.

/8/9/7/1/0/5/4

"It's about time." I whisper into my wife's ear. A moment before we hear a door knock, interrupting our snagging session.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. But Mrs. Granger on line 1, and says she has an urgent message for you.

"Fine." I snap, irritation running through my body. "Put her through." I continue as Narcissa gets up to open the blinds. "What do you want?" I snap into the phone.

"They did it!" A voice screeches into my ear.  
"I know."

"We're going to be grandparents!" she screeches once more into my ear.

"I know. Now, good bye." I reply slamming the phone close, rubbing my ear.

"Awww, babes. You want me to make you feel better?" Narcissa whispers seductively, as she walks towards me.

"Please do." I reply instantly turned on. Until she steps behind me and starts to gently massage my ears. "Narcissa." I moan, as her laugh gently floats through the room.

A/N: Thank you readers for reading. I hope you guys liked this chapter. This is my first lemon chapter ever, and I didn't feel really comfortable expanding on it. But I hope you guys really liked it. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
